Mi peor error
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia cometio el peor de todos ante el hecho de enamorarse de una persona cuando estaba casada, con cuatro hijos y un gran esposo pero ahora vera las concecuencias de sus actos y se arrepentira de eso
1. Prologo

**Hola chicos minaa... bueno tal vez me he atrasado con los demas fanfics pero bueno ya sabran el porque y mi no haber resistido y subir un nuevo fanfic espero que no me maten por eso XD.**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic puede resultar como tipo revolucion por parte mia :v si lo se no se lo esperaran con lo que hice **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Cursivas: Pensamientos entre otras cosas**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones o aclaraciones mias **

**" Llegara el dia que sientas que todo perderas pero ese momento no esta cerca aunque tu peor error fue hacer algo a escondidas"- escrito por mi**

* * *

><p>Mi peor error<p>

Prologo.

Algunos piensan que un matrimonio es feliz y que alguna vez tienen problemas y tal es el caso del matrimonio Dragneel, la señora Dragneel de larga cabellera rubia, ojos achocolatados era una esposa que estaba ciertamente ocupada todo el tiempo según era lo que decía y el señor Dragneel el cual trabajaba en las empresas de su familia que heredo si estaba ocupado pero no tanto como su esposa, algunos pensaban que un matrimonio así no podía ser feliz pero en comparación a algunos matrimonios pues ellos eran felices a su modo, tenían cuatro bellos hijos una niña de siete años, dos niños de cinco años y una pequeña niña de tres años… todos los Domingos iban a pasear como familia, no había un Domingo en que no lo hacían pero si habían Domingos donde la señora no estaba con su esposo y sus hijos pero ultimadamente la señora se la pasaba los Domingos saliendo…

-***mirándose al espejo* **Creo que ya quede, espero que a él le guste como voy porque la ultima vez me hizo una mueca ***enojada* **espero que allá recibido mi mensaje ***viendo su teléfono por quinta vez*-**dijo una joven rubia

-***acercándose a la joven* **Lucy a dónde vas tan arreglada acuérdate que hoy es Domingo tiempo de estar con la familia ***suspirando*** veo que saldrás así que cancelare el viaje al lago y llevare a los niños a el parque como ultimadamente anda pasando esto-dijo un joven peli rosa

-***suspirando* **Haces esto para que me sienta culpable verdad Natsu pero sabes que este tipo de cosas tengo que hacer ***sonriéndole*** por eso soy abogada-dijo la joven rubia sonriendo

Y así el joven peli rosa salió con toda la flojera del mundo de su cuarto que compartía con su esposa y su joven esposa suspiro por tercera vez consecutiva, escucho el sonido se su teléfono sabia que le habían mandado un mensaje, rápidamente agarro ese teléfono, cliqueó algo y empezó a leerlo, una sonrisa picara salió de sus labios, sabía que la esperaría en el lugar de siempre y se dispuso a salir de su habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras las bajo y vio a la sala donde estaba su esposo con sus cuatro niños, los cuales se miraban enojados y ultimadamente porque no deberían de estarlo durante los cinco Domingos pasados su madre había hecho que su padre cancelara sus viajes porque ella salía a trabajar, genial ellos estaban aburridos de tanto ir al parque así que le pedían a su padre que se inventara algo para pasar ahora sus aburridos Domingos, la joven rubia salió después de un rato de hablar con su esposo y sus pequeños dándoles indicaciones, subió a su coche, lo encendió y lo puso en marcha, de un momento a otro se sintió libre y se olvido que tenia marido e hijos.

**-*sonriendo*** Por fin otro Domingo sin la misma rutina de salir con los niños, ahora iré a donde voy todos los días a ver a mi lindo cliente, si se puede decir cliente –dijo la joven rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Y así pasaba como una joven con un matrimonio tan prospero hacia esto todos los días era un misterio para una de sus amigas que era su mayor confidente y no podía decir nada porque si lo hacía estaba frita ella y esa personita especial para ella por eso estaba entre la espada y la pared porque ella no podía hacerle esto a su mejor amiga por eso a cada rato tenía problemas con el esposo de la joven rubia porque a cada rato le preguntaba con cual cliente se veía o que caso llevaba y ese era el caso porque tenía que inventarse cualquier caso para que el joven no le preguntara nada…

Como era costumbre ella llegaba un poco puntual pero la persona ya estaba sonreía felizmente porque él llegaba primero que esa amiga suya, se sentó enfrente de él esperando a que llegara el mesero para darles el menú, se relamió los labios rápidamente, se acomodo un poco su cabello dejándolo como nuevo, el joven la miraba divertido sabía lo que pasaría después de ese almuerzo esperaba con ansias que termine ese almuerzo para ir con ella a el lugar que siempre iban después de almorzar, vestido con un traje negro de gala, peinado de manera elegante haciéndolo ver como empresario o una persona importante, la joven iba con un elegante vestido rojo, su cabello iba recogido con una coleta y algunos mechones caían libremente…

-***divertido* **Y dime tu marido no pregunto a donde ibas o mejor dicho porque cancelabas un Domingo familiar como todos los Domingos pasados ***suspirando* **porque mi esposa me estaba interrogando hasta que le dije que me tenía que ir-dijo el joven misterioso

-***enojada* **No me lo recuerdes… Él me recuerda que yo soy la culpable de interrumpir las salidas familiares y también los niños se enojan conmigo porque hago esto** *sonriendo* **por eso espero que sea divertido el día de hoy y que valga la pena – dijo la joven rubia

Los jóvenes que tenia aparte una vida siempre se juntaban en ese restaurant para almorzar y después irse al lugar de siempre, uno pensaba que son una pareja de casados como las que se acostumbra a ver ahí pero así no era porque ellos ocultaban algo, pero no contaban que ultimadamente una persona los veía en el mismo lugar de siempre, no solo sino que ya sabía que pasaba y tenía que advertirle a las dos familias de lo ocurrido porque cuando juegas con fuego te quemas y demasiado porque ellos andaban jugando con fuego, no solo eso sino que andaban en un gran lio porque la persona que los había divisado los conocía a los dos, conocía a su familia, a sus esposos y sabia que si no lo decía afectaría a las dos familias gravemente por eso los dos amantes estaban a punto de cometer su peor error de todos y perderían en un juego de la maldición por hacer esa clase de cosas en contra de todo lo ético que se podría pensar.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Odienme :v para los que amen una cosa asi alabenme lo se soy mala, es que la verdad hace mucho que me canse con todo eso de que Lucy sufre, Natsu idiota y todo eso y al final de cuentas quice hacerles un fanfic a mi estilo de como deben ser las cosas cuando Lucy sufre :v si es por obvias razones no odio a Lucy sino odio cuando la ponen de victima en los fanfics y a Natsu de idiota que no sabe apreciarla y para que lo vean yo si aprecio a Natsu demasiado... DEMASIADO... D...E...M...A...S...I...A...D...O... me entendieron por eso me aburri y esta es mi REVOLUCION por parte mia en contra de esos fanfics ahora esperen a lo que pasara para la siguiente semana sufran condenados sufran... <strong>

**Respecto a mas fanfics o esas cosas como cuando publico busquen en mi perfil un link donde viene mi pagina por Facebook y estan obligados a darle me gusta :v si es que quieren saber que pasara si no lo llego a publicar una semana o algo asi... espero que lo hagan porque Frosh-sama sabe donde vives... denle me gusta si es que les gusto este fic, denle me gusta si es que quieren mas, denle me gusta si les gusta alguno de mis fanfics...**

**Bueno con esto me despido si recibo tomates pues bien, si recibo rosas que bien, si recibo tres docenas de flores demasiado bien espero que dejen sus reviews y recuerden REVOLUCION desde mi punto de vista**


	2. Problemas para Lucy

Capitulo 1. Problemas para Lucy

Ella era una joven abogada, claro que casada, con un esposo increíble porque como lo sabían todos sus amigos y conocidos él era alguien grande tenía una empresa prospera que heredo de sus padres, ella lo conoció desde la preparatoria pero como dirían todos la chispa surgió cuando estaban en la universidad, seis años de noviazgo, un año de comprometidos, nueve años de casados con cuatro niños, una familia hermosa, ella abogada al igual que su esposo pero el ciertamente era grande ante los ojos de todos porque no solo era abogado durante el tiempo que estuvo en la universidad estudio dos carreras a la vez, abogado y licenciado, completo su doctorado y su maestría, pero también sus logros venían desde la preparatoria y antes de eso porque algunos que lo conocían desde la primaria sabían que era todo un genio y la joven lo comprobó cuando hubo una simulación de un juicio era fabuloso en todos los sentidos pero en ese matrimonio ella ocultaba algo, ella era hermosa claro estaba cabellera rubia, ojos achocolatados y un gran cuerpo con medidas casi perfectas como sabían varias personas, lo que ocultaba era simplemente horrible para algunos que sabían la verdad y eso era una aventura con uno de sus antiguos clientes, a la que le contaba todo era a su mejor amiga casi era su hermana porque ellas habian crecido juntas, ella sabía todo, pero siempre su amiga era la que la ponía en un gran lio por contarle todo eso, ya que su esposo le habia dicho varias veces que contara todo, su hermana de la joven le decia que guardara el secreto y el esposo de la joven le preguntaba demasiadas cosas.

-Lu-chan me tienes con el corazón el puño, sabes lo que pasaría si él se entera ***suspiro* **le romperás el corazón no solo eso sino que también te exigirá el divorcio y también la custodia de tus hijos ***negando con la cabeza* **debes terminar esto antes de que lo que te digo ocurra- decía su amiga peli azul preocupada

-***suspirando* **El no se dará cuenta andamos siendo cautelosos, además mi querido amante es mas como te diré espontaneo, romántico y todo eso, lo que nunca tendría el aburrido de Natsu, sabes lo que quiero ***sonriendo*** quiero aventura algo que me haga sentir como excitada, además no creo que si me pide el divorcio me gane-comentaba irónicamente la joven rubia

-***tomando su café* **¿Qué te gane? Estas segura de eso Lu-chan, mira tu esposo tiene muchos abogados y esos son prestigiosos, empezamos conmigo que estoy entre la espada y la pared, después esta Erza** *temblando* **y también Mira, pero eso no es todo añadió a algunos más a su lista de ensalada de abogados, primero esta Jerall el esposo de Erza, después esta Kana, Lyon, Rogue... entiendes-comentaba horrorizada la joven peli azul

**-*haciendo un puchero*** Enserio Levi-chan no confías en mí, eso me pasa por tener un esposo tan capaz de todo, y dime como van las cosas con la demanda que tiene mi querido marido en contra de la empresa de mi amante ***sorbiendo café*-** decía la joven rubia sin vergüenza alguna

-***suspirando* **Mira Lu-chan no confió en ti porque tengo varias razones obvias de él y te las diré por última vez, sus abogados son excelentes y grandes en Japón, y aparte de todo te perderías de un gran partido porque si sigues con eso ***viendo a la joven* **perderá al mejor partido de todos si la revista People decía que Natsu era realmente atractivo, ***negando con la cabeza*** y aparte de todo dime qué prefieres una aventura o tu propia familia y también perder el titulo ***haciendo comillas con sus manos* **de la señora Dragneel, ese apellido es privilegiado ***sonriendo* **pero allá tu y tu aventura porque sé que no me harás caso omiso, ***riendo* **y tu querido amante va perdiendo, quedara en la ruina si sigue en contra de Natsu-decía de manera eficaz la joven peli azul

-Levi-chan me canse de tu sermoneo de siempre ***suspirando*** mira dile lo que quieras matame este gran disque matrimonio-dijo la joven rubia enojada

La joven rubia sabia que siempre su amiga le iba a sermonear todo eso porque no pensaba las cosas bien, sabía que si lo seguía haciendo perdería todo pero valía la pena arriesgarse eso se preguntaba porque como lo veía desde ese punto de vista no era el peor error de todos porque por ese amante que tenia haría todo, sabía todo lo de él y el sabia lo de ella, ambos eran casados simplemente una doble jugada, un doble jaque mate en ese juego sin vuelta alguna pero que mal estaba la joven rubia ya que todo eso se acabaria pronto.

El era un joven rubio ojos azules, alto…empresario había heredado la empresa de sus padres, era atractivo ciertamente pero no tanto como el esposo de su amante, tenía una bella esposa pero él no le importaba alguna porque no le interesaba porque él se había casado por interés ya que su familia era prestigiada, tenía tres hijos dos niñas y un niño, hermosos dirían todos pero para los ojos de él no lo eran si importancia alguna, para él sus hijos eran un simple hecho de que estaba casado y esposado a un sinfín de sentimientos hacia esa persona que ahora no sabía si la odiaba o la quería porque con su aventura estaba confundido pero se divertía ante el hecho de que jugaba con fuego, pero con el fuego no se debe jugar, llegaba otra vez tarde a su casa su esposa lo esperaba con el simple hecho de todo eso se enojaba y su mal humor llegaba como odiaba aquel joven llegar a ese lugar.

-***enojada* **Sting Eucliffe llegas otra vez tarde prometiste llegar temprano para almorzar, tus hijos te esperaron hasta tarde para ver a su padre, ***con ojos cristalinos* **y ya lo decidí no me importa si no me das dinero para mantenernos o algo por el estilo pero quiero el divorcio** *viéndolo a los ojos* **porque ya me arte de esta situación, la cual es que llegues, te enojes, grites y te vayas a dormir como si nada además que estoy segura de que tienes un amante por ahí ***gritándole* **y si sé quién es y está casada adviértele que le diré todo a su esposo ***viéndolo como se sentaba* **no permitiré que destruyas otra familia como la nuestra-dijo la joven llorando

-***riendo irónicamente* **y haber dime como sabrás quien es mi amante, Lissana…Lissana dame el divorcio si quieres lo firmo y ya listo pero con mi amante no te metas porque andas en otro ámbito de mi mundo y de una maldita vez te largas de esta casa me entendiste ***enojado*** asi que dame y firmo y te largas- dijo el joven rubio impotentemente

-***riendo* **Enserio pruébame crees que son tan discretos, días llevo espiándote, días llevo viendo quien es la estúpida que anda contigo, parece ciega y me enferma que haga eso a espaldas de mi amigo ***agarrando unas fotos*** es ella verdad, es Lucy Heartfilia, mira llámale y dile que se cuide porque a mi amigo no le ocultare esto, el le pedirá el divorcio al instante y serán libres para que hagan sus porquerías ***riendo maliciosamente*** y aquí está el divorcio fírmalo ya le dije a Erza que lo hiciera, podrás ver a los niños los Sábados y la maldita casa es mia ***votandole el papel*** asi que cuando llegue no te quiero ver aqui-dijo la joven peli blanca segura de sí misma

El joven rubio trago seco, pensando en que su fachada se había caído, no solo eso sino que su amante perdería al igual que él pero pensando cómo pudo ser tan tonto para no saber que lo espiaban, no sospechaba ni un poco y ahora simplemente su mundo se venía atrás y no solo eso tenía que marcarle a su amante para que se cuidara de su mujer porque tarde o temprano su esposo sabría que ellos eran amantes con todo lo que significaba, marco tan rápido como pudo viendo como su esposa reía triunfante y poco después vio que ella agarraba su teléfono marcaba y le enseñaba el numero de la persona que menos quería pensar y para ellos su mundo se derrumbaría en un instante porque no solo pasaría lo susceptible sino que también perderían ante algo que ellos nunca vieron ante los planes de ellos de guardar todo eso, cuando contesto su amante tuvo que irse a otra habitación y empezó a hablar con ella…

-***asustado* **En donde diantres estas necesito que estés en tu casa, porque necesitas cuidarte de algo- dijo el joven rubio apresuradamente

-***suspirando* **_No lo estoy porque quieres que este en mi tonta y aburrida casa si ahorita no han llegado nadie, estoy con Levi-chan tomando café_-dijo la joven rubia en la otra línea

-Escúchame bien tengo que contarte algo alarmante para que tomes tus precauciones ***suspirando* **mi esposa, ella descubrió todo, sabe que tu y yo somos amantes y se lo dirá a tu esposo-dijo nervioso el joven rubio

-***con voz temblorosa* **_Me andas diciendo que esa chiquilla arruinara mi matrimonio, tengo que marcarle a mi medio hermano para que valla por los niños a la escuela y los tenga en su casa y no deje pasar a mi marido para nada_-dijo la joven rubia asustada

-***poniendo su cabello para atrás* **Eso es buena idea pero hay algo que no te he dicho y es que ahorita mismo anda hablando con el-dijo el joven rubio

-***apresurada***_Entonces tengo que marcarle a Natsu, impedir todo eso y pensar cómo hacer para que hable con ella…-_dijo la joven rubia rápidamente

Ese momento fue algo difícil para la joven rubia porque primero marco a su medio hermano para que le hiciera ese favor de ir por sus hijos a la escuela, después intento un sinfín de veces en marcarle a su esposo pero no respondía, horrorizada de todo eso empezó a pensar lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante en su matrimonio si su esposo sabia eso, porque después de lo que pasaría el más seguro pediría el divorcio, la custodia de sus hijos, la casa, y un sinfín de cosas porque la dejaría en literalmente en la calle, ella ya no gozaría de esos privilegios que tenia ahora así que decidió salir de ese café y presentarse en la empresa de su esposo pero fue en vano porque su esposo ya no estaba se había ido a comer y su mundo se habia derrumbado en un simple momento.

La joven rubia sabía que estaba en problemas…

El joven rubio lo había perdido ahora todo…

La joven peli blanca haría todo para que su amigo no fuera engañado de la manera menos ética…

El joven peli rosa se enteraría de todo de una manera fea…

Los hijos de ambas parejas enfrentarian un momento critico...

El joven peli rosa había recibido la llamada de su amiga de la infancia cuando estaba a punto de salir a almorzar a un restaurant de los no tan elegantes y rápidos, recibiendo esa llamada tan repentina su amiga lo había invitado a almorzar en un lugar conocido, así que sin negarse y con toda amigabilidad dijo que si, saliendo de su oficina se dirigió al ascensor pero él no sabía lo que pasaría en ese almuerzo. La joven peli blanca lo había logrado, su amigo iba a ver la clase de mujer que es su esposa, viendo que su esposo salía del lugar a donde se había metido a platicar, le sonrió le enseño la evidencia, su bolsa y las llaves de su auto y salió de esa casa metiéndose a su coche, feliz de la vida encamino a un lugar que era conocido ya que ella no haria que su amigo de la infancia sufriera por culpa de aquella aventura. Minutos después la joven peli blanca había llegado, visualizo a su amigo que estaba sentado platicando con una persona que se le hacía familiar, se acerco y vio a la joven amiga de esa infame persona…

-***sonriendo* **Hola Lis-chan siéntate andaba entrando cuando me encontré a Levi-chan, y comencé a platicar con ella ***viendo a la joven peli blanca* **y que era eso tan importante que tenias que hablarme-dijo el joven peli rosa amablemente

**-*viendo a la joven peli azul*** Bueno la verdad no sé si sea buena idea decírtelo en frente de Levi-chan porque este tema es como te lo digo delicado ***viendo al joven peli rosa*-**dijo la joven peli blanca en un intento desesperado

-***viendo a la joven peli blanca* **No importa si es delicado, porque si es de demanda o algo por el estilo es mejor que Levi esté aquí es una de mis abogadas ***suspirando*** además quiero que me lo digas ya que cargo los minutos contados- dijo el joven peli rosa replicando

-***sacando de su bolso un sobre* **Primero quiero que veas estas fotos, ***viendo su expresión* **se que te preguntas porque mi esposo esta con tu esposa entrando a un lugar tan comprometedor- dijo la joven peli blanca inquiriendo

-***sorprendido* **Pero qué diantres es esto, mi esposa entrando a un hotel con el rubio oxigenado, dime Levi que no es cierto porque si me entero que la andabas cubriendo te va a ir mal ***arrugando las fotos*** mira Lissana me vale un comino si tu esposo anda en una aventura con mi esposa pero de que lo mato lo mato, no solo a él… ***suspirando* **Necesito hablarle a Erza y a los demás, y aparte de todo Levi me hablaras de todo por las buenas porque aquí hay dos personas engañadas- dijo el joven peli rosa hecho una fiera

-***suspirando* **Hablare por las buenas, bueno la verdad es que esto pasa hace dos años, se han estado viendo en secreto- dijo la joven peli azul temblando

El joven peli rosa se sorprendió ante todo lo que había dicho la joven peli azul no solo eso sino que también la joven peli blanca, entonces que haría…las dos jóvenes vieron directo a donde estaba el joven peli rosa, el aun estaba meditando a todo y lo más apropiado para él era divorciarse, pero claro que pediría todo lo que debia ser su esposa habia cometido adulterio, la custodia de sus hijos estaba ganada asi que no se preocuparia por eso, las cosas las ganaria muy rapido y la dejaria en la calle que estuviera en los brazos de su protector ahora porque el la odiaba y la repugnaba ahora. Las dos jovenes volvieron a observar a el joven peli rosa que en esos momentos estaba y se notaba furioso, pensar que la persona que amaba, a la que le tenia paciencia, le habia brindado su amistad, con la que habia finjido su sentido del humor y risas ante esos malos chistes que contaba le habia mentido, engañado, estafado y desechado como si fuera algo tan simple deshacerse de el, porque quien era el, el gran Natsu Dragneel, el exitoso empresario y abogado de todo Japon y de varias partes del mundo, asi que penso un buen rato buscando una solucion posible y entre todas la unica fue el divorcio, suspiro despues de eso saco su telefono busco en los contactos y llamo sabiendo en que le contestaria rapido.

- ¿Que pasa Natsu? Algun problema- se escucho una la voz de la otra persona por el telefono

-Erza, ***suspirando*** en donde estas quiero reunirme contigo y Mira lo mas antes posible, es sobre como decirlo un asunto familiar- espeto con dureza el joven peli rosa el cual estaba hecho una furia

-Estoy cerca del cafe Haru** *riendo*** ¿Que pasa? ¿Algo sucedio? No te preocupes Mira esta conmigo y desde aqui te vemos, vamos enseguida- admitio la joven peli roja rapidamente

El joven dirigio su mirada a las dos jovenes, dio un largo suspiro por tercera vez consecutiva y de nuevo busco rapidamente en su telefono y en eso fruncio las cejas y de ahi marco, poco despues el joven peli rosa volvio a aquella actitud que todos conocian.

- Veo que andas en la escuela ***riendo*** si ando almorzando al igual que tu, Ok para la otra y la siguiente no te marco en la hora del almuerzo ***encogiendo los hombros y suspirando*** claro por nada del mundo te marcare aunque sea por tu cumpleaños y diciendote que tengo un obsequio para ti verdad, si te atrape baka, bueno al grano ¿Quiero pedirte algo? no claro que no, si ya se te debo muchos favores pero este es importante, vas a la escuela por mis hijos recuerda a su escuela ***riendo*** si lo se y te los llevas a la casa de nuestros padres ***contestado instantaneamente*** despues te explico carajo pero entiende esto por nada del mundo se los vas a dar a Lucy por nada es tu premio el que esta de por medio, ni a su hermano Gray aunque te coquete me entendiste, ok te cuidas y vete a almorzar carajo ***colgando***-hablo el joven peli rosa mientras veia a lado a dos jovenes y a las otras dos sorprendidas

Las dos jovenes se quedaron viendo y el joven se dio cuenta rapidamente de las dos presencias a su lado las cuales estaban sorprendidas al escuchar esas respuestas de la platica del joven hace unos segundos, les dijo que se sentaran y vio a sus tres abogadas experimentadas en todo eso de demandas, juicios y muchas cosas mas de esas cosas y vio a su amiga de la infancia la cual se veia incomoda pero no tenia algun problema con eso, despues de eso decidio hacer algo pero de todas formas estaba enojado.

- Bueno chicas...*dudando unos segundos* aqui Lis-chan me mostro la verdad de lo que hace mi querida esposa muy seguid los Domingos y otros dias, ella simplemente *enseñando las fotos* anda de amante y adultera con el esposo de Lis-chan ahora lo que viene es simple quiero el divorcio y que nada me afecte- aclaro el joven peli rosa atrayendo la atencion de las dos jovenes recien llegadas

- Eso no puede ser posible ***sacudiendo la cabeza*** Natsu, Lucy no haria nada de eso ella sabe lo que es orgullo piensalo bien porque esto es algo que no es de retractarse- comento a la defenciba la joven peli rosa

- Pero no creo que sepa que es orgullo y dignidad en los brazos de el, no lo pensare esta decidido a parte de todo esta Levi de testigo, ella sabe todo desde el principio y sabes Erza se que te llevas demasiado bien con Lucy pero yo me llevo bien con Jellal y Lyon, al igual que con Rogue a ellos tres les puedo decir que lleven mi caso o sino tambien esta Kagura, Minerva sabes que yo tengo poder en esto-espeto con demasiada dureza el joven peli rosa

- Eso es cierto Levi ***perpleja***, es cierto estas fotos-dijo la joven peli blanca con los labios fruncidos

- Es verdad todo lo que dijo Natsu, Lucy anda en una aventura hace dos años ***suspirando*** yo trate de decirle que no hiciera esto pero no me entendio asi que se atenga a las consecuencias-admitio la joven peli azul

- Miren sere simple en esto ***suspirando*,** quiero divorciarme de inmediato, la custodia de mis hijos, todo mi dinero sin darle nada a ella, que no me moleste y para ti Levi no le digas nada de lo que hare me entiendes, ***levantandose del lugar*** para mañana quiero formulado la solicitud del divorcio y las condiciones para ella los fines de semana para que vea a los niños y tenga tiempo con ellos, ***viendolas*** quiero que le avisen Jellal, Lyon, Kagura, Minerva y Rogue, seguro se llevara esto a los tribunales pero bueno- riendo ironicamente- no ganara lo que hizo fue adulterio, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos, ire a la oficina y de ahi con mi madre y mi hermana que les tengo que explicar todo este lio

Despues de todo eso el joven salio del cafe dirigiendose a donde estaba su auto, subio y hecho a la marcha, las jovenes miraron sorprendidas, poco despues se habia ido la joven peli blanca porque tenia que ir por sus hijos y hacer algo en su casa, pero les sorprendio a las dos jovenes que poco despues llego la joven rubia completamente roja, la joven peli azul solo hizo una mueca y espero la peor reaccion de esas dos jovenes porque sin duda alguna, ellas no hacian excepcion con el joven peli rosa, no lo corregian ni nada por el estilo porque ellas habian aprendido de el. La joven rubia se acerco, las vio y supuso lo peor y estaba en lo correcto ya que antes de entrar vio a su esposo salir de ese lugar y marcharse.

- Ara, ara mira quien llego la engaña esposo-espeto con duraza la joven peli blanca

- Mira dejate de tonterias porque dices eso, aparte de todo asi que...-dijo dudando la joven rubia

- Asi que ¿QUE?- comento con duraza la joven peli roja que tomaba un cafe

-Nada solo que...- suspiro y busco las fuerzas que le faltaban para hablar- Solo me preguntaban ¿Que hacen ustedes con Levi?

- Oh- dijeron al unisono las tres jovenes demasiadas obvias

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que hacen las tres aqui?-comento la joven rubia espantada

-Nada solo andamos aqui viendo una solicitud de divorcio pero no te preocupes la tuya es la primordial querida y tambien la peticion de divorcio de nuestro querido cliente- dijo con cierta dureza la joven peli roja

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Minaa chicos espero que les alla gustado y bueno lo siento pero esta vez no contestare reviews es que ando de prisa tengo que escribir otras cosas por aqui asi que gomen puede ser que se los responda por PM asi que no se preocupen :D me despido n.n<strong>


	3. Pasado de un Dragneel

**Hellouh... eme aqui y les dejo las aclaraciones y un cierto de advertencia me entendieron... :v tambien una frase de las mias XD**

**Aclaraciones: **  
><strong>() interrupciones o aclaraciones mias<strong>

**** cosas que hacen los personajes **

**cursivas: pensamientos, cosas XD**

**Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene algunas palabras obsenas y si no te gusta esto no leas :v**

**"Aquel momento supe que no debia perder algo que era lo que mas adoraba" mio de mi :v**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2. Pasado de un Dragneel<p>

El joven peli rosa había llegado a la oficina después de aquel sencillo descubrimiento, no le interesaba para nada ese matrimonio ni mucho menos unos de sus infidelidades de su esposa, él se había casado claro porque la amaba y la quería demasiado pero con el paso del tiempo había perdido el cariño y todo ese toque especial de su matrimonio.

Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a ya no extrañar aquellos detalles que tenía su esposa o él con ella pero de todas formas había traicionado su confianza no solo eso sino también lo había engañado de una forma ruin así que esta vez nadie ósea ambos esposa y amante no sobrevivirían a uno lo tenía contra la espada y la pared ya que el amante de su esposa había cometido un gran error querer estafarlo y eso no se hacía así que lo demando, él iba ganando por supuesto nadie se metía con lo prospero que iba su trabajo y aparte de que había hecho otras cosas. Su esposa recibiría lo que era la solicitud del divorcio y solo una condición había, la cual era que solo podía ver a sus hijos los fines de semanas, pensó detenidamente cada detalle no parecía tan bueno eso pero de todas formas pediría aplazar eso.

Se sentó en el asiento cerca de su escritorio, observo lo que decía una placa _"Natsu Dragneel, presidente_", sonrió detenidamente y suspiro un poco, todo lo que hacía en esos momentos era porque tenía una empresa o mejor dicho dos que había heredado, tenía que ver todo donde él dedicaba minutos y horas viendo cualquier problema de la empresa ya que apenas se la habían dado una de esas empresas y necesitaba lidiar con todo, por eso no pasaba tiempo en su casa pero poco a poco iba disminuyendo aquellos problemas. Observo varios papeles a un lado tenía lo que eran cosas que tenía que checar y firmar, unas imágenes y varias fotos de su familia.

Iba a empezar a checar todo el papeleo que tenía pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía algo aparte de que en esos momentos se quería deshacer de algo, apretó un botón de su teléfono de aquella oficina y se escuchó una voz que respondía, entonces el comenzó a decir algo.

-Cana ven en estos momentos ***viendo una foto*** necesito que te lleves algo y me traigas mis lentes, los que deje encargados- dijo el joven peli rosa viendo las fotos

-Señor ***entrando*** aquí tiene sus lentes y ¿Qué quiere que me lleve?- dijo una joven castaña con una agenda

- Llévate esta foto ***dándole un marco con una foto*** tírala y quémala ya no la necesito, también no recibo llamadas al menos que sea un conocido o de asunto importante, bueno ya sabes el protocolo de eso ***suspirando*,** no dejes entrar a nadie también sabes el protocolo de eso, por cierto Cana no recibo ni llamadas ni visitas de mi esposa, comunícame con mi madre** *viendo a la joven* **antes de que se me olvide, Cana tráeme un café y algo de comer, no tuve tiempo de almorzar algo- dijo el joven peli rosa serio mientras se ponía sus lentes

-Algo más Natsu-san ***escribiendo en un papelito*** café capuchino verdad, de almorzar algo ligero en un momento le traigo el almuerzo ***sonriendo*** en unos segundos lo comunico con su madre así que si me disculpa- dijo la joven castaña saliendo rápido de aquella oficina

El joven se quedó viendo algunas cosas de su escritorio, guardo el estuche de sus lentes que había dejado encargados con su secretaria ya que él había salido rápido olvidándose de quitarse los lentes y cómo iba rápido se los dejo a su secretaria, vio algunos papeleos que tenía se andaba entreteniendo cuando algo había interrumpido era la llamada de su madre.

-_Haber empiezo yo hablando dime por qué tu hermana __***suspirando***__ llego con mis nietos y de ahí me pidió que no dejara entrar a tu esposa por nada_- dijo la persona detrás de la otra línea

- Empezare a explicarte con que era un día normal y no me pongas el pretexto de que mi día normal es pasármela encerrado en mi oficina ***con una venita en la frente*** bueno sigo, me llamo Lis-chan y adivina que me invito a almorzar, todo iba bien hasta que me entere de algo y sabes que fue me enseño como tu querida nuera favorita ***suspirando*** esta en brazos de otro hombre y nada más ni nada menos que el famoso y también al que deseabas como hijo Sting Eucliffe- dijo el joven peli rosa enojado

- _Natsu debe de haber una razón para esas fotos, no creo que sea cierto Sting-kun sería incapaz de eso, también Lucy-chan *__**preocupada***__ sabes que ellos dos son honrados_- dijo la señora del otro lado de la línea

-No sé lo que piensas o si defiendes a ellos pero sabes que yo te he perdonado varias cosas madre, como por ejemplo adorar más a Sting que no es tu hijo que a mí pero esta vez no te perdonare si le das mis hijos a Lucy Heartfilia ***serio*** así que ya sabes si quieres mantenerme a tu lado usa un poco de tu conciencia no de tus sentimientos y apoyos a otras personas, ahora que si no me crees habla con Levi ***sonriendo*** ella lo sabía todo, hablare más tarde con mi padre para que él te detenga de que hagas una tontería y no les entregues mis hijos a Lucy- dijo el joven peli rosa cortante

-_Pero no lo puedo creer y ya deja ese rencor Natsu Dragneel_

- Como lo dijiste Natsu Dragneel, no Natsu Dragneel Marvell siempre fue lo mismo pero bueno ahí tú decides yo no ***viendo una imagen*** sabes que siempre hice lo mejor de mí para que me vieras y me apreciaras, me dieras un poco de amor maternal pero nada, haber dime quien fue mi figura materna, dímelo…

-_Fue tu tía __***melancólica**__*, fue mi hermana por dios Natsu olvida eso, solo porque le preste más atención a el hijo de mi medio hermano, solo por eso me culpas, solo porque Minerva te cuido a ti, Natsu entiéndelo, Sting era un bebe…_

- Al igual que yo, también fui un bebe cuando me dejaste al cuidado de mi tía a la cual le estoy muy agradecido, sabes lo que me conto ***riendo*** no claro que no, me conto que Grandine la gran persona dejo a un pequeño bebe a su hermana enfermo, sucio y también llorando, mi padre ni tampoco se hizo a cargo de nada ***suspirando*** toda la atención a otro bebe, Igneel tampoco ha tenido mi perdón y lo sabes no pero les doy las gracias por formas a un genio aunque ustedes no fueron, así que deja de lloriquear por donde quieras ni mucho menos cerca de mi tía porque ella me ha dicho todo ***limpiándose una lagrima*** gracias por nada y si esta vez no haces esto tú y Igneel sabrán lo que es ser odiados por su verdadero hijo, porque perdería algo importante que son mis hijos pero bueno ahí deciden ustedes dos ***colgando***- dijo el joven peli rosa melancólico

Se limpió otra lagrima traicionera que salía de sus ojos, todo lo que había dicho era cierto y aún faltaba más, observo detenidamente una imagen de un niño peli rosa tocando un violín con una mirada triste y llena de soledad, aquella vez había tocado una canción famosa y recordada fue en su época que fue criado por su tía.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete... ¡No! Fueron quince años los cuales estuvo con su tía Minerva, cuando volvió a la casa de sus padres vio como atendían a esa persona, pero en esos años que estuvo con su tía no los desaprovecho aprendió de todo un poco, también iba a una escuela privada y a partir de ahí sabía hacer varias cosas, no era tan inútil como aquella persona que habían criado sus padres.

Sus hermanos también eran buenos en lo que hacían pero él era genio en lo que hacía su tía era demasiado dura y un sinfín de cosas, por eso nunca desaprovecho su tiempo ya que su tía se había encargado de que si bajaba un poco de calificación alguna ponerlo a estudiar todos los días, también a administrar su tiempo como ahora lo hacía.

Dejo de recordar aquellos tiempos y volvió a checar el papeleo que tenía, solo le faltaban algunas cosas y estaría lista su empresa para que el pudiera ir y venir a la hora que se le antojara, así pasaría más tiempo con sus hijos que esta vez estarían en medio de este problema que había ocasionado su esposa y por eso de ahora en adelante le daría todo el cariño a sus hijos lo que nunca le dieron sus padres a él.

Por otro lado la joven rubia iba apresuradamente a la casa de su hermano su miedo ahora era grande, demasiado grande, había recibido varias llamadas y mensajes de su hermano, sus esperanzas de tener algo de delantera en contra de su esposo ya que podría hacer que sus hijos quisieran quedar con ella y eso le dolería a su esposo porque no se los quitaría pero ahora sus esperanzas estaban por caer.

Una lágrima recorría su mejilla y poco a poco más lágrimas.

Odiaba su forma de ser.

Odiaba haberse enamorado de otro en su matrimonio.

Odiaba amar dos hombres a la vez.

Se odiaba a si misma por tonta ya que ahora perdería todo lo que tenía, amaba tanto a su familia, su esposo y sus hijos, pero esa estupidez le causara infelicidad en esos momentos, ahora se sentía de lo peor, ya que traicionar aquella persona que le brindo todo desde que se conocieron, aquella persona que le había dado tanto en seis años de noviazgo, aquella persona que la cuido cuando estaban esperando a sus hijos. No tenía perdón.

Cuando se detuvo llego a la casa de su hermano, entro y lo vio en la sala, vio a su hermano que la esperaba preocupado y también con una mirada molesta, llena de furia y enojo.

-Lucy Heartfilia Fullbuster, dime ¿Qué carajo pasa por tu mente? ***suspirando*** no entiendo, creí que iba por mis sobrinos porque no tenías tiempo pero no me saliste con la estupidez más grande que has hecho ***serio*** por eso permití que la hermana de Natsu se llevara a mis sobrinos ya que ellos necesitan una madre que si les ponga atención ***viéndola*** no como tú que andas de puta y disculpa pero no entiendo esto, sabes muy bien qué ***sentándose*** andas jugando con algo que son los sentimientos de un gran hombre el cual es mi amigo, no solo eso sino mi mejor amigo, así que tu sola lo resolverás- dijo el joven peli negro sorprendiendo a su hermana

-Yo no ando de puta ***dándole una cachetada*** sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto yo amo a Natsu demasiado, ***llorando*** Gray eres un maldito idiota- dijo la joven rubia comenzando a llorar

- Si lo amaras demasiado ***alzando la voz*** entonces no debiste estar de ´piruja' con alguien que no es tu esposo, sabes qué ***agarrándole la muñeca fuerte*** para mi eres la peor hermana mayor que me pudo tocar aparte de puta, hipócrita ***soltándola*** vete y no vuelvas llorando aquí porque nuestros padres no te escucharan y mucho menos yo –dijo el joven peli negro secamente

La joven rubia salió lentamente de aquella casa, su hermano había sido muy duro con ella según lo que pensaba pero tal vez él tenía razon.

_Aquel hombre le había dado todo._

_Él la lleno de lujos y también de amor._

_Él le conto su pasado, le conto todo lo que le había pasado cuando era un niño._

_Aquel hombre con un pasado oscuro pero con un presente tan brillante._

Ella había sido tan hipócrita, tenía razon su hermano pero como volvería a hacer que aquel hombre que tanto amo y amaba confiara en ella de nuevo…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hellouh...se que me he tardado matenme pero bueno es porque digamos que andaba perdida en mis pensamientos pero bueno digamos que este fic sera publicado cada tres semanas o dos si no cumplo es que algo mas me paso ammmm dejando a lado esto pequeña votacion a los que leen esto y a los que empiezan a leerlo... <strong>

**Quienes quieren que este fic termine asi **

**Nalu y Stinli**

**Nuvia...**

**Nali (no me gusta pero)**

**NatsuxOC**

**Bueno como siempre mi protocolo es contestar los reviews :v espero que no se enojen por no haber escrito durante un tiempo ...a y tambien desde hace mucho he publicado fanfics que no han dejado reviews y si les gusta este :D Y QUIEREN ser solidarios comenten por favor y leanlos **

**linkinm1a1: Tienes razon .3. el tema donde Lucy es la victima es demasiado sobreexplotado por eso rompiendo monotomia y terminando todo esto inicio la nueva era :D espero que sigas leyendo el fic aunque me tarde algunas veces**

**happytroll: Y las afronto con su hermana ¬¬ sabes que Lucy no piensa en nada hasta ahora valla con ella pobre de los pequeños pero bueno conocimos el pasado doloroso de Natsu Dragneel **

**Guest: En un momento que... uhhhh quiero extrangular a alguien si lo se XD jajajajajaja la verdad es que he aprendido a hacer todo esto :v **

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy asi que espero que les alla gustado voten si gustan sino pues :v les mandare a elmo que sabe en donde viven **

**De pie... **

**Reverencia... **

**Aye sir!**


End file.
